


Trainer

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Danny is a Trainer at a gym, Embarrassed Steve McGarrett, Flirty Danny Williams, Getting Together, M/M, Requested, Smut, Steve calls Danny Daddy, Steve has a praise kink, Strangers, Thirsty Steve McGarrett, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, mary is a little shit, mcdanno, slightly NSFW but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Steve accidentally calls his new trainer daddy during a session and now he can never show his face in the gym again.





	1. Part 1

Steve watched as his sister paced the living room of their old house. He was freshly out of the Navy and staying with Mary in their father's house. Steve had left the Navy to be closer to Mary and her daughter after their father's passing.

"Come on Steve, I don't want to go alone. It'll be fun and who knows, maybe you'll meet someone cute," Mary whined, giving her older brother puppy dog eyes.

"You go, I'll babysit Joan," Steve insisted, gesturing to the back porch where the six-year-old was coloring with chalk.

"She's gonna be staying with my friend Kono, now come on. You love working out," Mary tried again.

"Fine, but I am not signing up for some trainer and I don't know why you need to. I could train you myself," Steve shrugged standing from the couch.

"And like I said before, I'd rather throw myself off a cliff," Mary smiled gleefully. "I'll get my things."

-

Steve wasn't sure why his sister was so insistent on him going to the gym with her. He wasn't out of shape. He'd barely been out of the Navy a month. She claimed he needed a hobby, but he fished, that was a hobby.

"Mary McGarrett," The blonde gave her name to the front receptionist.

"Hi Mary, I'll get Adam," The man behind the counter smiled up at Mary. His blue eyes shining as he spoke.

"Thanks," She beamed before turning to Steve. "This is my brother."

"I can work with that," The guy grinned, his eyes raking down Steve carefully.

"What? Work with what?" Steve frowned, glancing at Mary with a frown.

"Danny Williams, Mary called ahead and set you two up with trainers. You'll be training under me," Danny smiled at Steve.

Steve shot a glare at his sister. He wanted to be mad, but this Danny guy was good looking. He could survive one session.

"Don't be mad, I thought it would be fun," Mary nudged Steve just as another man came out from the back room.

"Mary, Hey, Danny told me you signed up for training. I'm glad I could convince you," A dark haired man spoke.

"Adam, hey," Mary gave a wide grin as she tossed her brother a thumbs up and followed the other trainer away.

"You can follow me," Danny said to Steve.

Steve let out a heavy sigh but didn't object.

"We'll start off easy, don't worry," Danny winked.

Steve's insides melted a little. This guy was charming.

"I uh, I don't want to dismiss your work here but I'm a Navy SEAL, I'm not exactly out of shape," Steve glanced around at the other people in the gym, wondering where he would be training.

"In my experience, you military people are only skilled in one thing. I'll be able to expand your skills," Danny lead Steve into a small room.

"Define skills for me," Steve frowned down at the slim rubber mat on the floor.

"Yoga," Danny answered.

"I'm sorry did you say yoga?" Steve balked at the shorter man.

"Your sister told me you were in the Army-"

"Navy."

"-so I made accommodations to my typical training program. Yoga focuses your strength in areas you might not think you need it," Danny continued easily.

"Right sure, okay," Steve agreed doubtfully.

Danny only gave a smug smirk.

Steve waited patiently as Danny laid out another mat next to the first one.

"We'll start off with something simple. How about just a toe touch? Can you handle that?" Danny quipped crossing his arms.

"What is this high school gym class?" Steve rolled his eyes before bending to touch his toes.

"On the mat," Danny grabbed Steve's hips and pulled him over the two steps. "And I want you to actually touch the floor."

Steve looked down to where his hands hung to his shins.

"Come on, Mr. Navy SEAL, let's see you put your highs school gym lessons to use," Danny grinned, pressing Steve's back gently.

"Okay, this isn't strength, this is stretching. I never claimed to be limber," Steve grunted at the floor.

"You mean you can't do a split?" Danny asked pulling back, allowing Steve to straighten back up.

"Okay, that's a ridiculous request. Guys can't do splits," Steve scoffed at the blonde.

Danny raised a brow before carefully spreading his legs and slowly lowering himself into a wide leg split.

Steve's mouth dropped.

"Last time I checked, I'm a guy," Danny smirked, standing.

Steve licked his bottom lip before sucking it into his teeth. "I stand corrected."

"Let's get on with it shall we?" Danny gestured to the mat.

-

Steve laid in bed that night, his muscles aching in places they never had before. He stared at the ceiling as he remembered the way Danny had lowered himself into a split. Steve had not only been in awe but also slightly turned on. Danny was a good looking guy and he was sarcastic, everything Steve liked in a guy. He also seemed well educated which in and of itself was a turn on.

He hadn't told Mary that he signed up for a second session. He was looking forward to working with the blonde again. Steve wondered not for the first time, if he was single. He also wondered if he was into guys. Steve was pretty sure he was, but he couldn't quite be sure.

He recalled the way Danny had moved him into the proper positions. He kept it professional, but Steve wished he hadn't.

He was pathetic. Life wasn't a cheesy porno and Danny wasn't going to slid into a split on his lap. Though the thought was unfairly arousing. And if Steve slid his hand in his pants to relieve the tension, well no one had to know who he thought about while doing so.

-

It was Steve's fourth session with Danny, and Steve had jacked off to thoughts of his new trainer more times than he cared to admit. It made it harder not to get turned on during session. Today though, would be the hardest day yet. Steve just didn't know it yet.

He walked into the gym and made his way to the room where Danny would no doubt be waiting.

Steve slipped into the room to find Danny on the phone.

"I'm not going to do this with you again. I told you my reasoning. I don't' like him around Grace. I don't care if he's good with kids. This is your third boyfriend in four months, Rachel, maybe you might want to chill out a bit."

He shot Steve an apologetic look and held up a finger.

"I dated one person since we've separated... Don't tell me she got attached, I know she got attached. Jake was great with Grace.... Don't compare Jake to your newest fling."

Well that confirmed that Danny was into guys.

"I don't have time to do this with you right now, I have to go."

Steve noticed the way Danny's jaw clenched.

"I said I have to go." Danny repeated.

"Rachel, enough," he snapped finally, before hanging up.

Steve swallowed hard, he could only imagine how dominating Danny could be in bed. He wondered if he liked to be called Daddy.

"Sorry about that. Ex wife," Danny sighed.

"No worries," Steve gave a strained smile. He was trying very hard not to imagine Danny being forceful in the bedroom.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here, I could use a session to blow off a little steam," Danny pulled his shirt off, making Steve bite back a moan that wanted to escape his throat.

Steve didn't respond as he watched Danny pull on a fresh shirt that clung to his chest.

The two got into positions on their mats and started their basic stretching to start off.

"So ex wife has a new boyfriend?" Steve asked hoping to get Danny riled up, he loved the way the blue of Danny's eyes had darkened and the way his jaw had clenched.

"Yeah, third one in four months. I just don't think it's a good thing for our daughter, Grace," Danny nodded.

"Oh how old?" Steve asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"Seven. Any kids yourself?" Danny asked as they continued their stretches.

"No."

"Not married either I'm guessing?" Danny gestured to the lack of ring on Steve's hand.

"Single," Steve nodded. "As are you I'm assuming?" He held his breath hopefully.

"I am," Danny smirked at Steve.

Steve only nodded, begging his junk to stay in place as Danny eyed him curiously.

"So there's something new I wanted to try," Danny said standing.

Steve nodded without knowing what it was. He was sure Danny could get him to agree to anything.

"So what I'm gonna do is hold you upside down around your waist while you spready as wide as you can. It's a great back stretch. So what you do is bend as if you're going to do a toe touch. Then I'll, from in front, wrap my arms around your waist and you'll push off with your feet so your legs are up in the air, then slowly spread them as far as you can."

Steve's dick twitched at the words Danny was using. It wasn't fair the things Danny did to him. He only nodded not trusting his voice. He did as Danny said and carefully, they got into position.

Steve was able to see them in the mirror once his legs were up. Danny's head peered just between his legs and Steve knew he was in trouble when Danny gave a wink.

They slowly came back out of position and Steve had to immediately shift his gym shorts to hide the hint of a boner he had.

"Not half bad for a SEAL," Danny smirked, pretending not to notice the way Steve shifted himself. "You're doing so good." He praised sincerely

"Thank you, Daddy," Steve said with a slight lilt to his tone.

Danny paused.

Steve froze when he realized what he'd just said.

"What?" Danny frowned, as if unsure he heard right.

"I said-I said- thank you, Danny," Steve eyed the door. He had to get out of there. Praising was a huge kink of his and that had done him in.

Danny raised his brows.

"I should...I should go...I just remembered I'm supposed to babysit my niece," Steve backed towards the door. His breathing was erratic, as he tried to keep control of himself.

"Sure." Danny nodded with a smirk, "I'll see you next week?"

Steve only nodded. He would definitely not be showing his face around here again.

"Great, I look forward to it," Danny smiled.

Steve bit down on his bottom lip before sliding out of the room quickly. He was mortified. He would now have to disappear into the woods for the rest of his life.

When Steve got home, Mary was smiling by the phone.

"What?" Steve asked as she pursed her lips.

"I just got a call from Danny Williams, he wanted to confirm your session for next week and leave his number. He said you left in kind of a hurry today," Mary held up a sheet of paper.

Steve's heart leapt into his throat.

"I thought you weren't going back because you didn't need a trainer?"

"Danny's teaching me yoga," Steve shrugged snatching the paper from his sister's grasp.

"I'll bet he is," Mary held back a smile.

Steve shot her a look.

"I had a feeling you two would get along."

"You did this on purpose you little brat," Steve pointed a finger at his sister accusingly.

"Duh," Mary laughed before scooping Joan up into her arms and towards the stairs.

"It's bath time, Joan."

Steve gaped after his sister before quickly putting Danny's number in his phone. Maybe he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life as a hermit in the middle of the woods after all.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people requested part 2. I don't normally do smut in one shots but this is kinda the only way this could go. Sorry it's awful...lol

Danny, with his arms around Steve's waist, glanced into the mirror. He and Steve made eye contact which made it impossible for Danny not to take advantage of the situation. He gave a wink before they carefully came out of the yoga position Danny had suggested. 

The shifting of gym shorts on Steve's part didn't go unnoticed. Danny had a keen eye for when someone was interested in him, however the overly confident SEAL was fun to tease. Danny, before he got into fitness training, had been a detective. He hung that up when he had his daughter. But of course, once a detective, always a detective.

"Not half bad for a SEAL," Danny smirked, pretending not to notice the way Steve shifted himself.

Danny turned his tone from teasing to sincere then, "You're doing so good," He knew that someone like Steve probably didn't get much praise, the military wasn't known for it, and Steve probably thrived off of it. However, Danny didn't expect his praise to elicit the reaction it did.

"Thank you, Daddy," Steve's tone waivered like he was trying to hold back a whine.

Danny paused.

Steve froze as well.

"What?" Danny had to have heard that wrong, right?

"I said-I said-thank you, Danny," Steve's eyes shot towards the door.

Danny raised his brows. So Steve had a full on praise kink. That was unexpected.

"I should...I should go...I just remembered I'm supposed to babysit my niece," Steve backed towards the door.

Danny noted the flush of embarrassment on Steve's face. It was cute. "Sure," he smirked, "I'll see you next week?" He didn't want Steve bailing on him because of this.

Steve only nodded.

"Great, I look forward to it," Danny smiled, hoping to show his sincerity.

When the door closed Danny let out a sigh. He knew Steve's wasn't going to be coming back and he didn't even have his number.

But Adam had Mary's number. Danny smiled to himself before making his way to the front desk with a skip in his step. Being able to unravel Steve McGarrett like that was something he should be proud of and he was.

-

It had been three days since Steve had made the horrible mistake of calling his trainer Daddy. He was currently at a bar drinking to the fact that his sister was on a date with her trainer. Adam, his name had been. 

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you're sitting alone," A familiar voice spoke much too close to Steve's ear.

He turned to see Danny.

"Uhh," Steve gaped. Danny looked different outside of the gym. He wore dress slacks and a button down that clung to his arms with desperation.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" Danny asked, taking a seat in the empty chair next to Steve.

"No," Steve shook his head and turned back to his drink. He could feel the way his face was heating up.

"Look, I'll be honest, Mary told me you were here. She and Adam swung by the gym on their way to dinner. He forgot his phone," Danny spoke almost shyly.

Steve let out a groan.

"I expected to hear from you sooner, what with me giving your sister my number," Danny continued, waving the bartender over.

"Yeah, look, I'd really rather not...do this...right now," Steve was wallowing in the fact that he was painfully single.

"Do what?" Danny frowned. "I'll take a beer," he pointed at the one of the beers on tap before turning his attention back to Steve and away from the bartender.

Steve gave Danny a look that said he knew what Steve was talking about.

"Oh, you mean the fact that you called me Daddy in our last session?" Danny smirked innocently.

Steve dropped his head into his arms.

Danny laughed, "Hey, I'm screwing with you. It's not a big deal. Happens all the time."

"Really?" Steve lifted his head hopefully.

"No, but-" Danny shrugged sympathetically.

Steve groaned again.

"If it's any consolation, it didn't bother me," Danny tried again.

"It didn't bother you?" Steve asked doubtfully.

Danny took his beer from the bartender, shooting her a smile in thanks, "No."

"A complete stranger calling you-" Steve cut himself off.

"It's something I didn't know I'd like," Danny shrugged.

"You have a daughter," Steve glared at the blonde.

"She calls me Danno. Has ever since she could talk," Danny explained simply, taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Oh," Steve felt another blush cover his cheeks.

"You're not gonna come to the gym anymore, are you?" Danny asked, setting his glass down.

Steve snorted in response.

"You really were doing so well though," Danny gave a small pout.

Steve frowned at the shorter man.

"I'm serious, you listen really well, and the way you let me control you, most people are too stubborn. But you..." Danny leaned forward some, lowering his voice. "You're so good for me." 

Steve tensed. Danny was doing this on purpose. He had to be.

"You know, I would love to show you a few other moves, but if you're too embarrassed to come by the gym, you could always swing by my house. Sometimes I do private sessions," Danny winked before standing.

He slid a twenty towards Steve, "Drink's on me."

Steve gaped at the blonde as he walked away. Steve's eyes fell to the man's ass. The way his slacks hugged him was unfair.

Danny had barely gotten home when his phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

"Are you serious about doing a private session? Cause I'm free tonight."

Danny smiled at the text and sent back nothing but an address.

-

Steve knocked on the door anxiously. Did this count as a booty call? Not technically, right? There was no call made. It had only been a text. And nothing explicit was discussed. Before he could think anymore of it, Danny opened the door.

Steve's mouth suddenly went dry. He didn't know what to say.

"You gonna stand out here, or you gonna come in?" Danny smirked, gesturing inside.

"I haven't decided," Steve answered in an unsure tone.

Danny grinned before stepping forward. He grabbed Steve's t shirt and pulled, "Get your ass in here, that's an order."

Steve followed obediently.

"So tell me, did you ever call any of your superiors Daddy?" Danny asked, closing the door behind them.

"Only ever one, and when he allowed it," Steve answered stiffly.

"Good, then I'm sure he taught you some manners. Yes sir, no sir, please, thank you?" Danny asked walking around Steve slowly as if stalking his prey.

"Yes sir," Steve could already feel the way Danny's stare went straight between his legs.

"That's a good soldier," Danny purred. He gestured for Steve to follow him which Steve was more than eager to do.

The room Steve led him to was, no doubt, Danny's bedroom. 

Just the thought of being man handled was driving Steve crazy. It had been far too long since he had been.

"Tell me, do you prefer to be called anything specific?" Danny asked, as he closed the door, his eyes never leaving Steve.

"Anything you want," Steve was practically vibrating at the thought of Danny's hands on him.

"Mmmm, so cooperative," Danny hummed. He stepped in close, his mouth only inches from Steve's.

"You do this with all the people you train?" Steve asked, trying to keep himself from touching Danny. 

"Never," Danny leaned forward; his hands slowly started to undo Steve's cargo pants.

"Then why me?" Steve dared not move as Danny unzipped him.

"When your sister signed you up with me, she told me she thought we'd be good together. She's told me a good bit about you. You calling me daddy just gave me that extra push to make a move," Danny explained; his hands now sliding from Steve's open pants up his torso, pulling the shirt with him.

Steve let Danny lift the fabric over his head before leaning forward and catching Danny's lips on his.

It was a chaste kiss, brief and simple.

"You know, you threw me with the whole daddy thing. I expected you to be the dominating one," Danny spoke against Steve's lips.

"Only outside of the bedroom," Steve's hands reached out finally, daring to touch Danny. His hands only barely touching the other man's sides.

"Your restraint is impressive, I half expected you to be begging by now," Danny smirked.

"I can beg if you want me to," Steve leaned forward so his lips were brushing Danny's ear, "Please, daddy?"

Danny's jaw clenched before he pushed Steve back and onto the bed.

"You are a conniving one, teasing me like that," Danny slowly undid his belt and tossed it aside.

"You're one to talk," Steve quipped back.

"Backtalker, maybe your superior didn't teach you enough manners after all," Danny kneeled on the bed.

"Tell me what you want me to do, sir," Steve blinked innocently at the blonde.

"Take my shirt off," Danny ordered.

Steve's growing erection jumped at the tone of Danny's voice.

He sat up and started unbuttoning, Danny's dress shirt.

"You have beautiful eyes," Danny commented, running his fingers along Steve's cheek.

Steve let out a moan, his eyes closing.

"Oh, compliments do it too huh?" Danny smirked.

"It's been a long time, cut me some slack," Steve whined.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you," Danny grabbed Steve's jaw harshly and pulled him into an open mouth kiss.

Steve's fingers fell from the last button of Danny's shirt.

The blonde forced Steve back, holding his hands above his head.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Danny growled in Steve's ear.

"Fuck me, daddy," Steve whined.

Danny couldn't get over the fact that this tall military man was whining at him, but he wasn't complaining.

Steve watched eagerly as Danny stepped out of his slacks before then going to pull off Steve's.

"You going this slow on purpose?" Steve threw his head back into the pillow. Danny was killing him.

"But you're so patient for me, baby," Danny purred.

Steve's hands gripped at the bed, needing to hold onto something.

Danny hooked his fingers into Steve's underwear, freeing his throbbing erection.

"Mmm, so hard for me," Danny bit his bottom lip.

"Fuck," Steve swore under his breath. Danny needed to hurry up and touch him.

"So sexy," Danny hummed, running his fingers down Steve's thighs.

"Daddy, please," Steve begged, his hands clenching the bed even tighter.

Danny smiled, before reaching into his bedside table and pulling a bottle out.

He slicked up two fingers and gently, started to open Steve up.

"Oh, fuck," Steve arched his back, giving Danny more room.

"Look at you, doing so good."

Steve was sure he could come just from Danny's praises and the way he was touching him.

Danny leaned forward then, his fingers slipping out of Steve.

The SEAL let out an involuntary whine.

"Shh, it's okay, baby, it's just my turn," Danny slid his own underwear off as he pressed his lips to Steve's.

Steve reached up and grabbed at Danny eagerly, unable to contain himself.

Danny slicked himself up and gently spread Steve's legs.

"You're gonna be so good for me, right? Danny asked, hesitating at Steve's entrance.

"Yes sir," Steve nodded eagerly.

"Good boy," Danny purred in Steve's ear.

Steve's breath caught as Danny pushed into him gently. He was the furthest thing from small and Steve had to bite back a hiss at the pain.

"I've got you baby, nice and easy," Danny's lips trailed gently down the side of Steve's neck.

The SEAL gripped at Danny's back, throwing his head back.

Once Danny was sure Steve had adjusted, he growled in Steve's ear. "You want it hard?"

"Fuck, yes, daddy," Steve answered far too quickly.

Danny started thrusting hard, earning soft moans from the man under him.

This was better than Steve could have imagined.

"I can't wait to have you doing splits, you're gonna be so much fun to fuck when I can bend you in half," Danny moaned in Steve's ear.

"Yes please," Steve clawed at Danny's back.

Danny continued his thrusts. Slamming into Steve hard and rushed. Steve was panting incoherently under him, begging for him to keep going.

Danny guessed by the way Steve was throwing his head back he was getting closer.

Danny slowed slightly, taking Steve in his hand.

"Oh fuck," Steve swore at the surprise contact.

"You like that, baby?" 

"Yes, daddy, oh fuck yes," Steve's tone was at least two octaves higher than his normal speaking voice. That had to mean Danny was doing something right.

Danny stroked Steve in sync to his thrusts, causing the man under him to come hard.

Danny was thankfully not far behind. The way he made Steve come undone under him was far too hot for him to last any longer.

"If I'd known this would be your reaction to being called daddy, I would have done it on day one," Steve laughed as Danny rolled off of him.

"I had intended to ask you to dinner first," Danny laughed in return.

"Like on a date?" Steve raised up onto his elbows.

"Mary was intending to set us up."

"Right, Mary," Steve shook his head at the mention of his sister.

"I'm guessing getting in my pants was probably your endgame, but I'd like to take you dinner still, if you're interested," Danny looked at Steve with hopeful eyes.

"Yes sir, I am," Steve winked leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Danny's lips.

As far as dating went, this wasn't the most conventional way of doing it, but it was definitely worth it. 


End file.
